


Robot Demons

by MrsFletcher



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsFletcher/pseuds/MrsFletcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David and Erin clean out their attic with a little help from Penelope. Erin stumbles across one of Penny's worst nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robot Demons

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, but it's cute, so you can deal with it.

     "Oh for Christ's sake, Erin, please throw that damn thing away!" Penelope backed away from her friend who was holding a small purple furby. She was absolutely terrified of those things.. When they first came out she thought they were adorable, so she bought one for her apartment. The second night she had it, it turned on in the middle of the night and scared her half to death. She turned if off, but it just stared at her and totally creeped her out. 

 

"Don't tell me that  _you,_  the queen of all knowledge,are afraid of a child's toy. Dear, you of all people should know that it's harmless," Erin calmly said and she patted the furby's head. It had belonged to her daughter, she left it when she moved for college. She had to admit though, they were slightly strange. She didn't understand why Penelope was afraid of it, it was just a toy. 

 

"It's just freaky. I'm begging you, get rid of it. I'll never be able visit you and Dave again knowing it's here." She hid her face behind her hands and continued to back up, bumping into David in the process. He squeezed Penelope's shoulders as he laughed. He had been watching from the other side of the room as soon as he saw Erin pick up the furby. One time, he remembered, Derek bought her one for her office and she hid in the supplies closet for an hour and a half. She made everyone promise that it was put away before she would even open the door.

 

"Sweet heart, Kitten's truly scared of those. It's a good idea to toss it," David winked at his wife. She smiled at them as she opened a new trash bag and placed the toy gently in it. Penelope let out a sigh of relief, the robot demon was finally gone from her sight.


End file.
